The Ghost of You
by Evil13Angel
Summary: Flippy had an accident out town. Flaky couldn't accept the fact that he's gone forever. Is he really dead? A twisted story. Rated M for gore, possible sex references, and other things required for it. Chapter three, now up. Still accepting OC's.  X
1. Gone forever

Hey.

Just a little Flippy X Flaky story I whooped up.

Rated M for gruesome language, possible sex references, and all the Rated M stuff required.

I don't own happy tree friends and their characters.

* * *

"Go away…" I said as I avoided the green fox beside me.

"… Forget him flaky… He's already dead…" He said, tapping my shoulder.

"I… I know but…"

"But what? What?"

"I just can't forget him…" I said as I sighed.

"Okay… Just tell me when you feel better, okay?"

Then he left.

He just left me here without even comforting me with this… memory. It's been a long time since the accident happened, and I still can't believe he's not there beside me… I still can't believe that the one I truly love was gone in my arms forever… I never believed he was gone… I could still feel him whisper in my ear… _I'll always be with you…_ But… he's gone…

_

* * *

Two years back…_

"_Be careful flaky. Be sure you get to your parent's house safe and sound." _

"_I will Flippy."_

"_We are outside the town… So… please be careful. Remember that I'll always be with you."_

_I gently kissed him and smiled._

"_Yes, I'll be okay."_

_I walked towards the other side of the street, but I never knew what fate could bring me…_

"_Flaky… FLAKY!"_

_I saw the truck rushing fast towards me. I saw the lights flash before my eyes. I let out a scream on thinking that this would be the last time I'll be ever to see the daylight again. But he… he… _

"_FLIPPY, NO!"_

_He pushed me._

_He pushed me away so that he would risk his life for me._

_I never wanted it to be this way… No… Not him… Why couldn't it been me? Why did he have to push me away? Why?_

_I cried my heart out when I heard the crash._

_I remembered his last words… That he'd always be with me… But… how? He's gone forever… Gone… Gone?_

_No… No he can't be… He mustn't… I never accepted that he's dead… Never…_

_But, I saw it with my own eyes… Could I have been imagining it? No… This is real…_

_I ran to him. He's covered in blood… Body parts smashed, separated, and tore into shreds… I refrained myself from vomiting, but, this is just too much. I ran away back to the town, crying._

* * *

I sighed.

"Maybe it's time to forget him."

I walked to my house, and saw a bouquet of roses on my doorstep.

"Huh?"

I picked it up, and saw a letter attached to it. I looked at it and it read:

_Dear Flaky,_

_It's been a long time, now has it?_

_I'm sorry for not writing to you for a long time._

_Are you okay? Did you get hurt or anything?_

_Don't worry, I'll be coming back home soon._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Flippy_

My eyes got wider as I read the final print.

"No… no it can't be…"

My hands and feet trembled. I tried to shrug it off, but the thought haunted me forever. How could he have written this letter? He WAS dead… Was? I gulped. I went inside my house and decided to sleep. Maybe I'm just tired. Maybe I'm just hallucinating from too much stress… but no…

I heard the door creak, and my ears twitched to the sound.

"W-who's there?"

No answer.

I thought it was just my imagination.

But I saw a dark bear silhouette that's leaning against the wall. My eyes got wider as it approached me, revealing its identity.

"So, we meet again. Did you like the gift I gave you?"

I stared at him. I stared at his sick yellow-green eyes.

"…Evil?"

"It's good you still recognize me…"

He crept up to me, biting my ear.

"H-how did you… I thought you were…"

He smacked his fist on the wall.

"…It's a mystery, now is it?" He glared.

I stood there, speechless. It's impossible… No, it can't be… He waited for an answer. I can't open my mouth. I just can't. He moved away. How I wanted his arms back around me…

"Evil… W-where's Flippy?"

"…I can't answer that. Since the accident, he's gone… Now, isn't it a good thing I'm separated from him?" He chuckled darkly.

S-separated? So what he meant was that he's actually removed from his body? How? Why? I doubt it. But I heard it from him. HIM. Could I be dreaming?

"I have to go now, love…"

I stared at him. "Why? Where?"

All I heard was his fading silhouette, as his laugh disappeared slowly into the pitch black darkness of the night. Sweat drops from my forehead. I lay down on the bed, still wondering. It couldn't be him. I decided to just forget about it. It's impossible for him to get back from the dead now, huh? So I started to snooze off.

_

* * *

A phone rings along with the distant figure by the alley._

"_Yeah…?"_

_A dark voice replied back._

"_He's been found alive…"_

_The figure dropped the phone on the ground._

"_Impossible…"_

_It stepped out from the darkness. It revealed the green bear from the accident that happened two years ago. The army bear, Flippy._

* * *

How'd you like the first chapter?

I'm gonna need OC's for this one. It's going to be a long story…

RR, No Flames.

~X~


	2. Ghost

Sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been through some hard times at training and through the second term examination and all that.

It's probably going to be worth it.

I thank The Cloud for the OC's, TOSTRwaffles, MiyukiMizuki123, and Demonizedangel455.

I'll make sure you have a good piece for this story.

…

Trust me.

Now that that's done, let's proceed.

I don't own the damn bloody hell show, just my OC's.

**

* * *

Morning…**

I woke up to see that the sun had already risen, and by means it's already seven. I stood up and walked into the shower, letting my worries go away as the hot water and steam went to my face. Since he had left me, I never really did that much at all. I mean, when he was still here, we would go out and do lots of things, but now that he's gone… I guess… Well, things are back to the way they used to be… Plain.

After I took my shower, I got dressed; black slacks and a white tank top. I always jog after I wake up, or at least five times a week. I opened the door and felt the cold breeze of the morning.

"This is going to be a long day…"

I jogged along the streets, and saw an unfamiliar store that I think I've never seen before. I approached the store, only to find out it is a detective police station… thing…

I see a Wolf that has dark-brown fur and a scar over her left eye. She wears black camouflage uniform, and drinks a whole glass of beer in one gulp, rudely bumping into me.

"Ei, Watch where you're going, jackass!"

What a NICE girl… I continued to wander around, and saw a dark-green porcupine with his feet on the desk, reading a newspaper. I approached the guy and said,

"Pretty nice place you have here… Is this place new?"

He put his newspaper down and stared at me, head to toe, and said,

"Yeah, we've been here for a couple of days…"

I was about to say something when something rushed by me. A lilac fox with a first aid kit.

"HEY TRIPPY! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE A CUSTOMER HERE?" The porcupine yelled.

"Sorry Kurt, twisty got hurt!"

"Hopefully…"

I acted uncomfortably around them; maybe it's time I got out of this place. I went outside to see another person bump into me, oh not again…

It was a white wolf that had blue eyes. She stared at me and helped me get up. She bowed her head and said;

"Gomenosai…

"Eh…?"

She looked at the store and then looked at me, curious, and stopped. She blinked and revealed purple eyes… Wait, purple eyes?

"I see you've been into the detective's station…" She said, still looking at me with a blank expression.

I still looked at her, she seems awfully familiar… Until another person interrupted me.

"Hey X!"

It was a cat with black fur and ruby green eyes. She stopped, looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like you've made a new friend!"

The wolf's eyes changed to a black, and stared at the cat blankly.

"You never really get tired at getting new friends, Thorn."

"Anyway, what's your name?" She said, completely ignoring the statement given to her.

"Um… Flaky."

"Awesome name! I'm Thorn! Let me introduce you to some of my friends!" Thorn said as she dragged me along with her.

"You two do that. I'll be at camp doing some-"

"Oh no you ain't, you're coming with us!"

Then she dragged X along with us too. She went inside the store and said hi to everyone. Everyone barely notices her, and she yelled;

"HI EVERYONE!"

Everybody fell into the floor. My sweat dropped. I never really looked beyond the town before… I never knew that it was like this.

"Argh, Thorn, WHY SO FUCKING LOUD?"

It was that girl that was so 'nice'…

"Hey Lilith! Meet my friend, Flaky!"

"Hooray… " Then she proceeded back into her thing… or… whatever she was doing…

"Hey Flaky, the porcupine behind the desk is Kurt, That one inside the office is my sister; Rose, and the one near Rose is Trip— Hey, where's Trippy?"

"Went to her sister's aid…" Kurt said, still focused on the newspaper.

I cocked my head to the door, X was gone. Now where'd she run off to?

_

* * *

Damn it, if I keep this one up, I'll be caught dead by my brother._

I got a band shade, and put it around my eyes. I ran into the Clavic Underground Headquarters, entered various doors and passwords, and finally got inside the base. I hurriedly went to the Major's office, opening the drawers and set lots of papers flying into mid-air.

_Where is it?_

I got annoyed, and saw a green folder below the desk.

_Gotcha._

I quickly put back everything in place, just as they used to be. I quietly ran to the door, but as unexpected, I confronted the Major.

"What are you doing here?"

_Damn…_

Oh, you must be the new recruit that was sent to my office. Welcome to Clavic Headquarters…" He looked at me, then continued. "Ms.…?"

"_The name's classified, as they say sir. Call me Ghost" I_ said, saluting the Military officer.

"Well then Ghost, let's see what you got there."

_Act fast…_

"_Just a file requested by the General, sir. File name F, rankings P."_

"Okay then, before you leave to his office…" He said, blocking my way.

"_Sir, this is a very delicate issue. If you delay this process, He'll be mad and we'd both get fired."_

"I think the 'General' won't figure this thing out…" Then he started invading my space and kissing my neck.

"_SIR, STOP IT THIS I-I-INSTANT! IF HE FIGURES THIS ONE OUT—"_

He covered my mouth.

"Hush, nobody's going to find out about this one. Heck…"

He pushed me up to the wall and began stripping me off of my garments.

"_I d-don't want to hurt you…" _

"Because you also want this too, you dirty little slut…"

I clenched my fists and did a reverse kick on his erection. He yelled in pain. I grabbed the gun on his pocket and aimed at his head.

"You little devil…"

"_Have you ever wondered why they call me 'Ghost'?"_

I put a silencer into the gun and shot him right on the head.

"_Because they never knew who killed them."_

Blood spread on the floor, and I left in silence. With the envelope on my hand, I looked at the picture attached to it. The picture showed a green bear in a camouflage uniform, Green Beret, and a checkered print.

_Well well well… I'll be finding you tonight._

I hid the picture in sight as I disappeared in the distance.

* * *

After a while, Thorn decided to head back home. What a relief. I saw a lilac fox enter the room. I heard Kurt say a 'finally' when she sat down on her desk.

"It's about time you got here. Thorn had been looking for you." Kurt said, looking quite annoyed.

"Oh, YEAH…" She hurried back outside, and said a 'thank you' to Kurt right before she sped out.

"Anyway, I have to go, my stomach's not supposed to feed itself. Hehe…" I said uncomfortably.

"Sure thing."

I went back outside, and continued my jog. MAN AM I HUNGRY. I went to a nearby bar. As I entered, people looked at me like some kind of fiend, or… Don't even let me get started. I sat queasily on the stool, and ordered.

"Hey babe, what's shakin'…?" Lifty said.

"What do you want Lifty?" I said, rolling my eyes.

He scooped up to me and said, "I'll pay your tab for you… Heh…"

"No, I won't be accepting 'stolen' gifts from you anymore."

He paused, and returned a smirk.

"Well then, I guess what you need is a gift I that I never stole… something you and me would gladly enjoy… Hehe…"

I raised a brow and thought, something we would both enjoy?

* * *

Done.

Yeah, still accepting OC's.

It's kind of short now, isn't it?

Don't worry; I'll make it longer for the future chapter's sake.

RR, no flames.

~X~


	3. Imaginations

Story update.

Thanking TOSTRwaffles for the comment, yes it does take a while to screw the thing up, but hey, it's a fiction story.

[This also includes you, TrinitroglycerineD.]

That's why it's called 'fan fiction'.

I also thank McQueenfan95, Flipped Out Soldier, Crazypunkchic208, and SANDMAN78308 for submitting their OC's.

Also for the anonymous readers out there.

[Anonymous readers clap]

P.S. Yes, I would agree with your request, SANDMAN78308.

Warning, this chapter has some sexual content, which also includes gore.

I don't own the damn bloody hell show.

On with the chapter.

* * *

…

Lifty dragged me upstairs to a room, and laid me down on the bed as he began kissing my skin. I moaned in pleasure, and he removed my shirt.

"N-no… Lifty… I c-can't do this..." I said, still lying on the bed.

He stopped.

"Why not?"

I got up, and looked at him in the eye. "Because I love Flippy."

He clenched his fists and growled angrily.

"Fuck that bear, he's dead! FORGET ABOUT HIM!"

I stared at him in shock. Had he ever been this so persistent? He went up to me and tongue kissed me, and I pushed him away.

"N-no… I can't j-just forget about him…"

He abruptedly pinned me to the bed. I tried to move about, but he kept me in place.

"I don't think you're going anywhere…"

He bit my ear. I yelped in pain and tried hard not to give in to the sensations.

"Who's dead?"

Lifty and I cocked our heads to where the voice came from. It was a bit dark so I didn't see it clearly. That voice sounded familiar…

"HEY! We're having sex here!" Lifty said, pissed.

The figure chuckled and went closer, revealing its identity.

"I wouldn't want you to have sex with my girlfriend, now would I?"

Both of us stared at him in shock. Is it really him, Flippy? But I noticed that he have a menacing smile on his face. But his eyes weren't yellow-green at all…

"Ah… uh… …. GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING GRAVE!" Lifty yelled.

Flippy laughed menacingly and rushed to Lifty, hitting him hard with his fist and sent him to the wall. Flippy licked the blood on his fist, and Lifty fell down on his knees, bleeding from the impact of the fist and the wall. Flippy approached the raccoon and tore his arm off, which made him scream in pain. Flippy laughed at his pitiful act. He watched as Lifty screamed and his arm spray out more blood.

"Let me put you out of your misery…"

"N-no… please."

Too late. Flippy whacked Lifty's head with his arm, and from too much impact, the arm broke and Lifty's neck cracked. I stared at Flippy's blood-covered figure, and I notice him turn his head to me. He smiled and approached me. Flippy wasn't flipped out at all. He'd never do that unless he's flipped out. I gulped. Unless… unless Evil is in Flippy's body… So that means… Flippy's in…

"E… Evil?"

He nodded his head, as though he's agreeing with me.

"Yeah, bitch?"

I thought for a while.

"B-but… I saw you in your own body… How did you—"

"I can't take you seriously with your shirt off, slut."

I stared at him. … I think I know what he's thinking. He pulled me close to him and licked my cheek. I whimpered, trying to escape from his grip.

"Uhh…. Flippy… I mean… E-Evil… I c-can't d-do this now…"

"Screw your decisions."

He removed his clothes and my clothes off, and with a swift kiss, he pushed right into me. I didn't scream, but instead I held on to him. I moaned, not in pain, but in pleasure. What's happening? Did I just do that? Why am I acting like this? He's evil… But… Argh… He sped up, and his noises increased in volume. I held back my thoughts, and focused on the sensations. Argh, it's happening again. Why is this happening to me? Is there something wrong with me? After a while of making the air humid, we finally came into the peak. I melted down on his chest, breathing heavily, and so did he.

"Agh… Damn it girl, you never get tired, now do you?" He said in between breaths.

"F-fl—I mean Evil… … I…"

I faced him, but to my surprise, I only saw a glass. He just disappeared. I looked at myself, and I was still with Lifty, his face with a confused expression. I turned to him. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey… You alright?"

I came back into reality. It seems so real…

"H-huh? Oh… yeah… I'm fine."

He still wasn't convinced.

"You sure? You were starin' at your drink for almost half an hour."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Suit yourself…"

He left with his brother who was waiting at the door. I sat there, with lots of questions flooding my thoughts. Was it real? How did it happen? How did Evil get in Flippy's body? Do I have issues? What's happening? Did he really survive the accident? Was it really just my imagination? Why did this only happen now...? … Argh, I should really stop this. I can't believe it was just my imagination again. Oh well, It's time to go back to reality. I stood up and went outside, only to find out that I was killed by mole driving a truck.

* * *

"Major Sir, it's Private. I wanted you to know that—HOLY FUCK!"

The private stared at the Major's dead body. He called out to the commander, and they went to the security room.

"I know we have surveillance cameras here." said the Commander.

"Let's check out the entrance."

The screen lit up, showing the surveillance tape a few hours ago. An unlikely silhouette went by, stopped, and stared at the security camera. We all gulped. The girl with the shaded band around her eyes held out a strange remote, and pushed some kind of button. Suddenly, the camera went off, showing a blank screen with the codename 'Ghost' on the bottom left. We all looked at each other.

"We need to know who this 'Ghost' person is." The Commander demanded.

"Agreed."

The Captain nodded.

"Call the Squirrel guy."

Everybody looked at him.

"You mean HIM? That Splendid guy? No, he'll only make things worse than before." The guard grunted.

"What we need is a professional."

"_Somebody called for an exterminator?"_

Everybody cocked their heads to where that deep voice came from. Splendid? …No… Splendon't,

"Why do you even want to help us with this?"

"_Because, that 'ghost' is stealing my act. I'm the one who's supposed to kill those nasty little mongrels. If I get the ghost out the picture, then I could kill all the people myself."_

"But we'll still stop you."

"_And I'll kick your assets."_

"…Fine, You're hired. But you're only given two weeks to get this case down."

_And that's all that I need._

"_It's good to have business with you."_

I left the building. Heh, they didn't even suspect a damn thing. Hahaha… I took the DNA ring off my finger, and I came back to my original phase.

_The wonders of technology nowadays…_

"_Now I just have to have that bear's DNA!"_

"Hey."

I cocked my head to the porcupine and handed him two folders.

"_Give this to the detective agency at back. Be sure to give this and explain. They wouldn't accept any case if you don't explain on why."_

"Don't worry boss, I got it."

* * *

Kurt slipped out some cash into the vending machine, and the machine didn't accept the money. He tried again, and the machine didn't accept it. He punched it hard, and cursed beneath his breath.

"Damn machine."

He walked outside, waiting for a bus to arrive. He looked at his watch, it said 5:30 pm. Suddenly, a familiar blue porcupine drives at him with an old Harvey Danielson motorcycle.

"Yo Kurt! Long time no see dude!"

He looked up to see his old rival from school. He rolled his eyes and said, "Haven't you caused enough mental trouble, Prick?"

"Ey, ey, ey, it's PRICKLY."

"Whatever. Look, I have no time for your crazy shenanigans. I'll be with my elite team working on a plan for war."

"Heh, why, too much of a puss to handle a case?"

An eerie sound crossed pass the two. He grab Prickly's neck, and tightened his grip.

"Nobody calls me a puss, son of a bitch."

Prickly laughed at his demand. He took a folder from his bag, and handed it to him.

"Here's the case. Find out who this Ghost person is. It's been a Major menace throughout the whole military affairs. Oh and this one too." He handled him out a green folder. "This one contains the severe information on the army bear 'Flippy'."

He loosened his grip on him. "Flippy? Isn't he dead?"

"Yeah, he's dead. But… He's highly needed in this one. It was said he was involved during this crisis. When he left, The Ghost appeared out of nowhere and took charge of all the killings."

Kurt raised a brow.

"Then how come I never heard this nonsense?"

"Because, The Ghost highly has its killings undertook and well-planned, that everybody barely notices it. Its plan might've malfunctioned during that day and caused discovery that IT WAS the one who took over recent killings."

"Okay then as I accept your case, we'll work on it early tomorrow."

"Sweet."

He watched as the porcupine drove off and disappeared on the far distance.

"Heh, too much of a hurry to have sex with his girlfriend. Hahaha."

A bus stopped by and he laughed as he boarded it.

* * *

Prickly stopped to a dark alley. He waved out an I.D, and I appeared out of nowhere.

"_Good work, Agent."_

"What do you want me to do now, boss?"

"_Find nutty. He is a witness of Flippy's demise. Capture him, and bring him to me."_

"Affirmative."

* * *

End.

Still wondering on any shenanigans that has to involve with this?

If anybody got any ideas speak up.

And to those who have negative and positive things to say, also speak up now.

RR, Flaming is definitely not allowed.

~X~


End file.
